This Is War
by ChelliEchelon30
Summary: A 30 Seconds To Mars/ Harry Potter crossover. Jared Leto, Shannon Leto and Tomo Milicevic are new students at Hogwarts and everything seems to go wrong when Jared is sorted into Slytherin.
1. Diagon Alley

Two young boys exited Olivander's wand store excitedly, clutching their brand new wands in wooden boxes and dragging their cat Bucephalus along on a trunk with wheels. Jared, the youngest brother, had a wand that was made with blackthorn wood, with a dragon heartstring core and his older sibling Shannon's was made from cherry tree wood with a unicorn hair core. Their wands had both chosen them, which amazed them, as they had only seen their parents use wands to do this thing like cook, clean, fix things and get rid of the awful gnomes in the back yard of their small cottage. After this, they raced down the street and to the broom store, and Jared pressed himself up against the window, gazing at the newest, most expensive broom, the Nimbus 2000.

"Don't be silly Jared, we can't afford that. Besides, we already have brooms. Mom's and Dad's ones."

"I know.." Jared sighed.

"Come on, we gotta get to the train station. The train leaves at eleven o'clock."

They hadn't lived in London long as they had moved from Bossier City in Louisiana; they were still finding their way around and had only just discovered Diagon Alley and had were finishing their shopping. They couldn't afford much, but they were happy with what they had for their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This included: a pewter standard size 2 cauldron, a set of glass phials, a telescope, a set of brass scales and various spell and potion books. After getting a muggle taxi to Kings Cross station, they looked around for the platform that they saw on their ticket; Platform 9 ¾. They didn't see Platform 9¾, only Platform 9 and 10.

"Maybe we've taken a wrong turn."

"No. We're definitely in the right place. This is Kings Cross station, but there is no Platform 9 ¾."

They heard a frustrated shouting coming from the other side of the platform; it was a Croatian woman, who was followed by three children, two boys and a girl.

"Come on, you may miss the train! If you're late, the wall will not let you through."

One of her sons had long, jet black hair and was trailing behind her, carrying a black cat. He had been given it for his birthday and he adored it. Her other son looked nothing like the boy with the cat, he was taller, had shorter hair and was tugging along his trunk, looking fed up. The girl was carrying a white owl in a cage, clinging to it for dear life.

"Platforma 9¾!"

Jared and Shannon quickly turned to look at each other, then started to follow the family. No one else was going to the platform.

"Filip, idete prvi." The woman commanded.

"Zašto ja uvijek moram ići prvo?" The boy moaned.

"Jer vi ste najstariji!"

So the boy with the short hair started running with the trolley, carrying his things into the wall in between Platforms 9 and 10 then he disappeared. Jared and Shannon were amazed. They had never been to the Kings Cross station and watching the family run through the wall was quite an experience.

"Tomo će ići sljedeći, Ivana ga slijediti."

The siblings followed the moaning boy, vanishing onto Platform 9¾. Shannon watched what they did

"Let's go. We'll follow them, get on the train and find somewhere to sit." Shannon said, beginning to push his trolley towards the wall.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Jared clutched their cat Bucephalus nervously as he watched Shannon disappear through the wall. He took a deep breath and followed him. With a strong gust of wind, he broke through onto Platform 9 ¾.

"Wow!"

Before him stood a beautiful, crimson red old-time train.

"I was expecting a shabby old train like the muggles use, mum and dad never told us that it would be like this." Shannon joined his brother.

"This'll be the nicest thing we've ever been in"

"Quick, let's find that Croatian family."

They looked around for a moment, then Jared spotted them huddled next to the train. Shannon led Jared over, being the more confident of the two boys.

"Filip, budalo, zaboravili ste svoje pero!" The woman was saying in a language neither of them understood.

"Tomo je kriv, on je izgubio to!" The lanky, short-haired boy objected. He must've been Filip.

Shannon stopped nervously, not sure whether they actually spoke English.

"C'mon Shannon, it's almost eleven!"

They looked around; there were almost no pupils standing on the platform now.

"Are you waiting for us or something?" Filip snapped at them.

"No!" Jared stammered, looking to Shannon to answer.

"This is our first time getting the train."

The Croatian woman smiled at them and told them briefly what they had to do before sending them off on the train with her own children. After that, she waved them off and started walking off in the opposite direction.

"D-do you mind if we sit with you?" Shannon asked as they saw all of the full carriages.

"Uhh, if you want." The boy smiled and led them to the end compartment. It was slightly shabbier than the others, but it was all there was.

"I'm tomo by the way, and this is Ivana."

"I'm Shannon and he's Jared." Shannon told him, storing their bags on the rack above the seats.

"Nice to meet you."

There was an awkward silence as each of them smiled politely and tried to think of something to say.

"...So, are your parents muggles? You didn't seem to know what you were doing back there." Tomo asked as nicely as he could.

"No, we just moved from Louisiana."

"Oh, so you don't fit in here either? We're from Croatia so we find it hard to make friends."

"Oh! So that's what language you were talking in!"

Jared rolled his eyes at Shannon's seeming interest in the foreign language and looked out the window at the boring English countryside.


	3. Seeing Hogwarts For The First Time

By the end of the train ride the three boys were so close they could've been life long friends; even their cats were getting along. Ivana had been invited to sit in another compartment by a sweet blond girl called Emma. They were happily stuffed with their shared sandwiches and pumpkin pasties off the trolley. When the train pulled into the dark station they rushed onto the platform amongst the rest of the excited students, all dressed in their robes. In the distance there were a faint cluster of lights, which had to be Hogwarts. Someone barged past Jared, making him drop Bucephalus.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

The boy faced him and Jared saw thick, slicked-back hair and a malicious smirk.

"What did you say to me, scum?"

"Watch where you're going lightbulb!"

The evil blond boy snorted and kicked Bucephalus aside, making him screech.

"Don't call me that!"

"DON'T KICK MY CAT!"

"Oh, you're American? My father said that the wizards there are stupid and worthless just like the fat muggles."

Jared screamed, launching himself at him. Shannon jumped forwards and grabbed his arms, holding him back.

"No Jared! He's not worth it!"

The blond kid sniggered "There's more than one of you? Oh, Hogwart's standards are really dropping."

Jared lurched at him, managing to smack him hard in the jaw. Tomo grabbed his other arm, he and Shannon only just able to hold him back.

"YOU'RE A PSYCHO!" Terrified, the boy ran off clutching his face.

"You need to calm down!" Shannon told Jared.

People were looking at them strangely. They were used to it, and Shannon knew that it was going to be hard for them to make friends in this school too. Jared looked around for Bucephalus, who was waiting for him under a bench and happily jumped up into his arms and began purring.

Together the three boys followed the crowd of their peers to the end of the platform. Then they went with the rest of the first years with the massive gamekeeper to the lake, where they clambered into wooden rowing boats. Jared and Shannon were in the front and Tomo and a strange boy called Matt sat behind them. Tomo and Shannon roared with laughter as Jared, unsteady on the slimy mud, almost fell into the murky water. Everyone caught their breaths when they caught sight of the magnificent castle. The stunning brick walls looked as if they had shot out of the hilltop, with spiralling turrets and a million places waiting to be explored. Everywhere you looked there was something breathtaking and a light twinkled in every window, giving the castle a magical feel.


End file.
